modern day school cosplay!
by clairabella chan
Summary: ciel is a new kid in school,and everyone in his class is a different kuro character.how will he act when the events of his life start replaying before his eyes?will he be abled to remember everything and stop his friend's deaths,or will it all turn to ruin once again!


Hey guys!second story and im writing it while i wait for my first, 'what happened to what was?' to show up on public.i know what your thinking, 'this girl is crazy,hows she gonna manage multiple stories so soon in her publishing experience?'.im right,arnt i?well i have been writing for almost a year but never got around to publish all my stories,so its not that hard really!enjoy the story! ^3^

alois trancy and elizabeth midford were talking to finnian,the eighth grade student in their were both in grade six and had been the main targets for the older boy's childish rants about toys and were listening to him ramble on about a new boy coming to their class and his butler replacing the ,what,butler?what sixth grade boy had a butler these days and still went to a run down public school?it was 2014 for goodness sakes!the three students would always joke about how they were named after anime charactors from the same anime show,they wondered if the boy would be the same the principal, walked up to was also alois's they heard gasps from all around was looking behind the three towards the front turned around and saw a short boy with blueish greyish hair and a royal blue girly other eye was covered by a medical him stood an inhumanly handsome man in a had crimson eyes and raven black boy had a blue outfit on that consisted of a blue coat,matching knee-length shorts,and high socks held up by peices of had a blue string around his neck,holding a white collar up from folding the front the blue coat came just above his hipbones but it cut off sharply on the sides and was down almost to the legth of his shorts in the should have looked weird but the clothes were elegant and moved perfectly as he walked down the silent click of his heeled black shoes filled the silence as people stared in awe at the miraculous earl-like boy with deep eyes and dark passed alois,elizabeth,finnian and and stopped at the butler took out a keyring crowded with keys and,wtf,cat pictures,cat quotes,cat HAIR,and cat stuffies!he went through the keys and picked one out labeled unlocked the door and revealed their classroom different than the previous had cards on each desk with a small chocolate figure on a way too long chocolate was in the form on a P and was blue and black with hints of the card and chocolate was a picture of a charactor of,oh my god the teacher knew black desk had a picture of a character with the traits,names,age,height and family of that exact boy went to the far corner hidden in a dark shadow and sat down,setting a cane he had walked with to the side ran to the alois trancy desk,elizabeth to lizzy,and finnian to .faustus talked in a low voice to the butler/teacher and nodded when the butler told him alois looked around,everyone was seated and was looking at a pack of clothes on their chosen looked at his and saw alois trancy clothing and a blonde wig with light blue lenses and a toungue tattoo. "okay class,today on out for the rest of your school carreer,from now to graduation,i will be your tutor,ot in modern day,your teacher,sensei,or will wear these every day to school,your principal has informed everyone of the victorian era clothing and each classroom is a different anime or manga series,you are assigned to a show in which many of you are named after charactors of,and act like those charactors appariently.i am ,or i fi give permission for you to call me this,then i am now i am loyal to my lord ciel phantomhive,who was the actor for the ciel charactor in the real you have watched it,you know exactly what i am,what he is,and much about us,i hope you enjoy me as a teacher because you cant switch now,now that you have all picked your go get changed in the change rooms please,my lord is already wearing his usual attire."and with that the teacher class was confused and mesmerized by his velvety voice and the girl quickly hurried off,giving them a wink or a wave as they did a small blow kiss like his charactor and went to get

"sebastian,you should have waited and surveyed them first,what if soma turns out to be some emo kid who never shows emotion?and agni is his enemy or something?"ciel lectured.

Sebastian smirked. "you are in these days emo,young master,but i could sense their auras,it all turned out perfect,you can trust me"

* * *

_why should i trust a demon?_

How do you like it so far?ill update whenever i can i promice!lol,sorry about the modern day thing,im not doing it often at all cuz i SUCK humungously at it,please review?i take requests for stories and later chapters anytime because i seriously have hit writers block!luckily i have many stories pre-written so,um,like,yeah!i might favorite you if you wanna be friends!bye bye all you peeps! ^3^


End file.
